The Pieces Unplaced
by Skylee1121
Summary: This is what i think would have happend if Naminé would have never put back the pices of Sora's heart, and let Roxas live a normal life. *Roxette* In Olette's POV slight Hayner/Olette Rated T just in case : Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**a/n This is a story based off of my number one favorite video game Kingdom Hearts II. This is what I think would have happen if Naminé would have never tried to put the pieces to Sora's heart back together, and have let Roxas live a normal life. I do not own any of the character from Kingdom Hearts. Squarc Cnix, Final Fantasy, and Disney do (: Thanks for reading (In Olette's POV)**

"Olette, wait up!" I stop and look behind me to see Roxas running to me.

"Hey." I say to him. He was one of my best friends.

"Its okay to walk with you to school, right?" He ask.

"No Roxas of course it isn't." I say sarcastically. He laughs.

"Shut up." He says sweetly as he bumps my hip gently as we walk. When we get to school Hayner, and Pence are already at the front steps of the school waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Hayner clearly annoyed with us.

"Sorry I woke up late." Says Roxas. Hayner and Pence look to me next for my explanation.

"Hey my mom made me some warm breakfast this morning, and I wanted to enjoy it." We all laugh. Then the bell rings.

"Well I got to get to class, so I'll see you guys at lunch." I didn't have any classes with them until after lunch. I walk into my homeroom class and sit in my desk. I reach into my book bag and take out my notebook to look over my homework from last night as the morning announcements went on. I then felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. _Shoot I didn't turn my phone on silent this morning._ I thought to my self. I look to if the teacher was paying attention to me for any reason. When the coast is clear I take my phone out of my pocket and hide it under the desk to look at the text from Roxas. It read **Hey can you help me at lunch with some homework I forgot to do last night?** All three boys always looked to me for homework help, and I guess I couldn't blame them. I was number four in our class. I reply yes to him, turn my phone on silent, and quickly put it back in my pocket. The bell rings to let us out of homeroom. I head to my locker to put some books away. I close my locker and see Roxas standing there. I let out a small shriek. Roxas chuckles a little. "Roxas, you scared me have to death." He smiles.

"Sorry. I just wanted to show you what homework I was talking about."

"Oh okay. Show away." He takes a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. That bugged me. _Why do boys put everything they own in their pockets? Why cant they just get a book bag like girls do._ He hands me his trig homework. "Oh no problem. I did this stuff last year." I say with a smile.

"Sweet, thanks Olette."

"Sure thing, well don't want to be late so see you around." I say as I give him a quick friendly hug before we depart. I then head to science class.

After four _long_ periods lunch finely arrives. I head outside to the tree Roxas, Hayner, Pence and I sit at everyday for lunch. I was the first one there as always. I sit down, and take my lunch out of my bag. I begin to eat my apple when Roxas arrives.

"Hey, Olette." He says as he sits down with his try full of school food. _Gross._ I thought to my head. _Only a boy would eat the food here._

"Hey Roxy." I say with a grin. He glares at me. He always hated it when I called him that. Then Hayner, and Pence show up.

"Hey guys." I say with a smile.

"Hey." They both say as they sit down.

"So, Roxas let me see that homework of yours." He takes the piece of paper out of his pocket, hands it to me. I look over it, and explain to him how to do the math. Math had always came easy to me. Well now that I think about it every subject had always come easy to me. Even sports. I watch over Roxas as he does his homework. Correcting him when he begins to do something wrong. Soon enough he's done with his homework and puts its away. When we're all done we walk around the school talking about the struggle match that had been on TV last night. To early the bell rings, and its time to go to class. Pence and I walk to English class. Then the next period was my favorite. Gym witch I had with Roxas, and Hayner. We had played volleyball today and it was hilarious to watch Roxas try to play. After gym me and Roxas to last period history together. I don't know why, but Roxas was always the easiest to talk to out of all my friends. I guess it was because Roxas and I had gone to school together in Sunset Taurus in elementary school. Then in sixth grade me and him both moved into Twilight Town at the same time. Twilight Town Middle School was where Roxas and I had met Hayner, and Pence, and we were all best friends since then. After school lets out Roxas and I head over to our usual spot in a back ally in town. Hayner, and Pence were already there when me and Roxas arrived.

"Man, TGIF!" Says Pence as he lays on the old coach me had put in the ally.

"Amen to that brother!" Roxas says with a laugh.

"We should all go do something tomorrow." Says Hayner who was always in charge of making the plans.

"Yeah we should." I say with a smile.

"How about the beach?" Pence suggest.

"Yeah, and then we could go watch the sunset on Sunset Hill." I say. Sunset Hill was me and Roxas's favorite place in the whole world."

"Yeah!" Roxas say excited. "I haven't been to Sunset Hill in ages."

"Cool then its settled." Says Hayner. "Lets all meet at the train station at eleven so we can have lunch at the beach." My phone vibrates in my pocket. I had put it back on vibrate after school. My mom was calling. I answer.

"Hello?'

"Hey sweetie, dinner will be ready soon so I suggest you get home."

"Okay, momma I'm coming right now." The boys silently mock me for calling my mother momma.

"Okay, sweetie. Bye." I hang up the phone and place it back in my pocket.

"Well I gotta go guys, so see you later." I get up and give a friendly hug to all three of them.

"I'll walk you home if you want me to." Roxas offers.

"No its okay, Roxas. Thanks thought." I grab my book bag from the coach and begin to walk home. I'm almost to main street when I hear a familiar voice calling my name. I look back to see Roxas behind me. I wait for him to catch up to me. "I told you, you didn't have to walk me home, Roxas."

"That's okay. I wanted to." He says sweetly.

"Well thanks."

"No problem, buddy." he says as he puts his arm around my shoulders. He called me buddy. A pretty normal thing for him, but for some reason I didn't like the way _"buddy" _sounded, and I could put my finger on why tonight I didn't like it. When we get to my front door Roxas gives me a hug, and then walks away. I don't go inside until I cant see Roxas anymore in the low light. When I get inside dinner is already at the table. I hang up my book bag and go to sit at the table. After dinner I go up to my room and start my homework. I finish it all in about thirty minutes and then get out some paper to draw. I loved to draw it was kind of a passion of mine. When I was done with the picture I had drawn I was surprised to see that I had drawn Roxas, I had gotten his blonde spiky hair, popping blue eyes, and fair skin perfectly. _Why the heck can I not get Roxas out of my head today?_ it thought to myself. I looked to my clock. It was ten. How much time had I spent drawing Roxas? Apparently three hours. I then decided it was time for bed. I change into a tank top, and some pajama shorts then went to wipe off my makeup, wash my face, brush my teeth, and put my hair into a pony tail. I then go downstairs to my parents room to kiss them good night. I then head back up to my room. I grab my phone to plug it in and charge it for the night when I get a text from Roxas. **Goodnight Ollie! Sweet dreams. (:** Roxas was the one person I allowed to call me Ollie. I sent him good night back and then went to bed.

**a/n Well thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Good or bad so I can improve my writing. Thanks!**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Well thank you to everyone who read my last chapter. I know it was a boring beginning, but I couldn't get right into the action on the first chapter so hopefully this one is better, and I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts Squarc Cnix, Final Fantasy, and Disney do (: thanks.**

I had dreamed about Roxas that night. It was back when me and him still lived up in Sunset Taurus. We were about eleven years old. We were running through the streets playing tag, then we went up to Sunset Hill to watch the sunset together, and that was it really. Not really a dream I guess, but more of a memory that I had chariest over the years. I woke up and smiled as I thought about the dream. _good times…_ I thought to myself. I then go get ready for the beach. I wear my bikini under my favorite tank top, and a pair of gray shorts. I thin put on my favorite sandals, fix my hair, and grab a beach towel. I go down stairs to where my mom is having a cup of tea at the table, and my dad is reading the paper in the living room. I go to my mom.

"Hey momma, can I have some munny for a train ticket to the beach?"

"Sure, honey." She says as she gives me munny. "Who are you going to the beach with?"

"Who do you think, momma?" I say with a laugh.

"You spend an offal amount of time with those boys." My mother says drinking her tea.

"They're my best friends, of course I'm going to spend a lot of time with them."

"Your right." I look at the clock. _wow is it almost eleven already?_

"Well I'm gonna go, I'll back sometime after sunset."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye, momma, bye, daddy." I walk out the door and make my way to the station. When I get there everybody is waiting for me. "Hey guys." They all smile in my direction.

"Well lets go guys." Says Hayner as he enters the station. We all fallow he hind me. We get our tickets and bored the train. Roxas sat very close to me, and I'm not even going to lie. I didn't mind it one bit. When we get to the beach we find a place to sit our stuff. Hayner, and Pence then run to the water. I look over to Roxas.

"Aren't you going to join them?" I ask.

"I was waiting for you." He smiles.

"Thanks." I then take off my shorts, and tank top. I notice Roxas watching a little closely. I get a little embarrassed, but don't show it. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Sweet. I'll race you to the water."

"Your on!" I smile.

"Okay in three…two…one…go!" He says. I start off in front, but shortly Roxas passes me, and beats me to the water. When I catch up to him. "Loser!" He says playfully.

"Ugh! Jerk!" I yell back. I splash him with water, and splashes me back. Soon Hayner, and Pence get in on the action, and they all gang up on me. After our water fight me and Pence go and make sandcastles while Roxas and Hayner go get all of us sea salt ice-cream. Sea salt ice cream was pretty much the best thing ever invented. They come back and hand us our ice cream. After our ice cream we play in the sand some more, and then the boys head back out into the water while I decide that I wanted to tan some. For a while I'm by myself, but non other then Roxas shows up right next to.

"Hey, Ollie." I sit up and look at him. He seemed a bit upset.

"What's wrong?"

"My best friend wont come swim with." He pokes out his lip, and pouts at me.

"I don't feel like swimming, Roxy." I say as I put my sunglasses back on, and lay back down.

"Fine…" He says as he walk off. Its peaceful for about five minutes until someone picks me up from behind. I scream, and then realize all three boys are carrying me towards the water. I try to get my feet out of Pence's arm, and almost kick him in the process, but its no use. When they get me to the water they sit me down in the shallow. I get up, and act like I'm giving up, and when they're sure that I wont get out of the water again I make a run for my beach towel. I'm halfway there when Roxas tackles me to the ground. It didn't hurt, but it was hard enough to knock me down. He rolls on top of me and pins me down. We bother laugh.

"Even with a head start you're still slower then me." He laughs.

"Get off me." I say trying really hard not to laugh, but no succeeding.

"I will get off you if you promise me you'll come swimming with us, and _stay _in the water."

"Fine you win."

"You gotta pinky promise me."

"What are we, thirteen?"

"Just do it, Ollie." I wrap my pinky around his. He smiles, and gets off me. I then go and swim with the boys, my boys. When it starts to get darker we all head to Sunset Taurus. When we get there we all buy another sea salt ice cream, and head up to Sunset Hill. We find a nice place in the grass to sit. Hayner, and Pence lay on their stomachs while Roxas sits Indian style so I can rest my head on her shoulder.

"Doesn't this bring back memories, Roxas?" I say softly, only to him.

"It sure does. Those were some good times." He whispers in my ear witch shoots goose bumps down my arm. Roxas notices and rubs my arm. Soon the sun sets and it was time for us to head home. We bored the train to Twilight Town, and when we get to the station Hayner, and Pence say their good byes, and leave. I just about to when Roxas grabs my arm. I look back at him with confusion. "Can you stay back for a little while? I wanna talk to you."

"Sure." I smile. We head up to the station tower, and sit on the edge. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well I've had this on my mind for a while. Like a _long _while, and it just has to come out or I think I might explode."

"Then spit it out. I don't know what I would do if you exploded." I smiled. This made him laugh.

"Okay, okay, but I'm scared…." He says and looks to me with a sad look on his face.

"Roxas…Scared of what?" I now have a worried look on my face. _What could be bugging him this badly? _I think to myself.

"Scared you wont feel the same way…"

"Same way about what? Roxas please come out with it."

"Fine." He pauses. I let him take his time. "Well like I said before I've had this on my mind for a while, and I've tried to push it back as much as I could, but there's no fighting this feeling its here to stay…" He pauses again. I place my hand over his to comfort him. He looks down at out hand and smiles the take my hand in both of his. "The feeling that just wont go away are my feelings for you, Olette." He looks to me. I think about this for awhile. _Do I feel the same way? Is this why I cant get Roxas out of my head?…I guess it is…no it is. That is why I couldn't get him out of my head. I like Roxas, and might even love him. That I'm not so sure about, but I for sure like him. A lot._ I match Roxas's gaze on me, and smile. I lean in and put my free hand on the back of his head and pull it closer to mine, and kiss him. He puts his hand on my hand, and kisses me back. He pulls away. "So I guess this means you feel the same way?" He says with a grin.

"No of course it doesn't." I say with the same grin.

"Shut up." He say sweetly as he leans in for another kiss. He then picks me up and carries me down to the lobby of the train station, and out the doors. He then places me back on the ground. "Well its late. I'd better get you home."

"Yeah, okay." He grabs my hand, and we make our way to my house. When we get to my front door he take both of my hands, and gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Ollie. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure. Just tell me when and where."

"The sandlot at noon."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Okay, bye." He gives me a hug, and one last kiss on the head. I go inside to find both my parents watching TV in the living room.

"Your coming in a bit late tonight."

"Sorry…I had some stuff to deal with."

"It's fine I just wish you would have called." I nod and head up to my room, and land on my bed. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is the two word text I had gotten from Roxas that read: **Love you.**

**a/n Well that be it for this chapter so tell me what you thought of it, and this time I mean it haha (: And comment good or bad so I can improve my writing, thanks!**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Thank you everyone for reading, and I hope you like this chapter. I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts Squarc Cnix, Final Fantasy, and Disney do (: Thanks.**

I get up bright and early for my little meeting with Roxas today. It was weird getting dressed, and trying to impress Roxas. He had always been my best friend, and now he was something much more, and I liked it. I put on my favorite orange sundress, and put on some sandals. I then go to my bathroom to do my makeup, and hair. When I go downstairs its about eleven thirty. My mom looks to me and smiles.

"You look beautiful, sweetie. What's the occasion?"

"Um…well I'm meeting Roxas at the sandlot today."

"and you dressed up for him?" My mother questions.

"Yeah. Him, and I kinda have a thing between us now?"

"Thing?" _God, yes a thing. _I think to myself.

"Yeah, ya know. I like him, he likes me."

"_Oh_ that sort of thing."

"Yup, well I'm gonna go now." I begin to head for the door when my mom shouts from the kitchen.

"Have fun on your date!" I roll my eyes and walk out the door. When I get to the sandlot Roxas isn't there yet so I find a bench to sit on and wait. Not to long after I see him walking up to me with a smile.

"Hey, you." He smiles.

"Hi." I smile back, and I stand up. He takes my hands and the sweetly kisses me on the lips.

"You look pretty." He whispers in my ear as he hugs me.

"Thanks." He then take one of my hands and we walk around town until we see a small park. He takes me to a grassy spot under a tree. "So have you said anything to Hayner or Pence yet?" I ask.

"Um no. I was scared to how Hayner would react." We both laugh. Hayner was the kind of person to over react to something like this.

"Then how do you wanna brake it to them?"

"I guess the best way is to just walk around school holding hand, and me giving you a little kiss every now and again, and see how long it takes them to see it."

"Sounds good to me." We both laugh, and then I lay my head on his shoulder, He puts his arms around me. We lay there and just listen to each other breath. It was really nice then Roxas's stomach growls, and quite loudly too. We both bust out laughing. "You hungry?" I say with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Let's go get some ice cream then."

"I'm up for ice cream." He gets up, and then helps me up.

"Your always up fro ice cream."

"Duh, there's never a wrong time to get and ice cream." We walk hand in hand to the ice cream shop. We walk in and then see Hayner and Pence. We then dart down in behind a table. "Man, what are they doing here?"

"Calm down. I've got a plan. Lets just act like we're here to have ice cream together. Just the two best friends having some ice cream."

"Yeah okay." We both stand up and walk to the counter to order our ice cream. Hayner sees us in no time.

"Roxas, Olette." He says. We turn to the two boys acting as if we hadn't seen them.

"Oh hey guys." Says Roxas. I nod at the boys.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Pence.

"Just getting some ice cream." I say nonchalantly.

"Well come and join us." Says Hayner. Roxas, and I look at one another, and nod with a somewhat disappointed look on our faces.

"Yeah okay, we'll be right there." I say with a smile.

"Two sea salt ice creams please." Says Roxas. I begin to take some munny out of my bad to pay for my half when Roxas stops me. "I got this, Ollie." He smiles and hands the man some munny. He gives us our ice cream, and we go to set with Hayner, and Pence.

"Hey how come you never pay for my ice cream?" Ask Hayner with a playful punch.

"Well Olette paid for my ice cream at the beach yesterday so I thought it would be nice of me to pay for hers today." I grab Roxas's hand under the table so the other boys wouldn't see. He smiles as he squeezes my hand.

"So why do you look so girly today, Olette?" It was true I really didn't dress that girly for school.

"Because I'm a girl, duh." I tease. "No but really I just felt like it today." I smile.

"Its kinda like you dress up for Roxas." Hayner and Pence laugh hard. We try our best to laugh along.

"That's ridiculous." Say's Roxas. I squeeze his hand. He looks over and smiles at me. We finish our ice cream, and then we all head up to the station tower. We talk for a while, but then I feel as if I want to go home. I stand up. The boys all look at me.

"Where you going, Olette?" Ask Hayner.

"I kinda just wanna go home."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Says Pence.

"I'll walk you home." Says Roxas starting to get up, but Hayner pulls him back down.

"She's a big girl. She can walk her self home. Right, Olette?" I push a smile to my face.

"Right. Thanks for the offer anyways Roxas." I walk down to the lobby, and out the door. When I'm out of sight to the boys way up on the tower I run home. When I get there my mother tries to ask me how it went, but I just run up to my room, and slam the door. I lay face down on my bed. I then here the door open. I look and see my mom peaking in. She comes in and sits at the foot of my bed.

"Olette…What happened?" I don't say anything. "Did Roxas do anything to you."

"No momma it wasn't Roxas's fault. "

"Then who's was it?"

"Hayner, and Pence."

"What did they do?" They messed up me and Roxas's first date. I mean it wasn't their fault I guess, but still." My mom rubs my back.

"Honey it'll be okay, there will be other dates."

"I guess your right."

"I am. Well do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, I'll bring it up here so you can eat in you room."

"Thanks, momma." She kisses me on the forehead and then leaves my room. I then change out of my dress, and put on some PJ's. My mom comes back up with a plate of food. "Thanks." She then goes back downstairs. I eat and listen to some music when I get a phone call.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Ollie."

"Hey you."

"I'm sorry that our date was ruined."

"No it's okay, it wasn't their faults that they didn't know."

"Yeah, I cant wait until tomorrow so we can show our relationship freely."

"Yeah me either."

"So what are you doing?"

"Eating, and listening to some music. What are you doing?"

"That stupid English essay we have to write over the weekend."

"I already did that."

"I wouldn't doubt it. You get everything done right as you get home."

"Not _right _as I get home." We laugh. "Well I'm gonna leave you to your homework so see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Ugh fine. I'll walk you to school tomorrow if you want me to."

"Yeah okay. Be at my house at lets say…seven thirty?"

"You got it."

"Okay bye, Roxy."

"Bye, Ollie." I hang up the phone the go downstairs to put my plate in the sink. I go into my parents room to tell them that I was going to bed, but they were already asleep so I let them be. I then go back up to my room and crash.

**a/n well thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it (: Okay so I am leaving Monday for a whole week for camp so I wont be updated until maybe Sunday so I hope to come back to a lot of reviews (: Thanks everyone**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Okay so I'm going to write you guys a chapter today even though I said that I wasn't going to update until next Sunday, but I just got bored and had time to write. I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts Squarc Cnix, Final Fantasy, and Disney do (: Thanks.**

I wake up, and get ready for school the next morning. When all said is done I go downstairs to have a bowl of cereal. When I'm done with that I put my bowl in the sink, and go to put on my shoes. Then I was ready to leave. I say goodbye to my parents, grab my book bag and walk out the door where Roxas is waiting for me. He come up and gives me a hug, and kiss.

"Hey, you." I say with a smile.

"Hi." He grabs my hand, and we start down the road. We pass by some schoolmates who give Roxas, and I a weird look, but we just laugh it off. When we get to the school court yard we head for our tree, and sit down. We're alone for a little while when we see Hayner, and Pence walking up. We look at each other, and then brace ourselves for however Hayner is going to react. He seems to not notice when he sits down next to Roxas, but Pence sure did.

"Um are you two holding hands?" Asked Pence clearly a little wielded out by the situation. Hayner looks over quickly to me, and Roxas's hands. He gives us a disapproving look.

"What gives, man?" He ask.

"Well Olette, and I kind of like each other so yeah…" Says Roxas.

"Like when did this even happen?" He demanded more then asked.

"Saturday night." I say quietly not wanting Hayner to blow up at me.

"You guys weren't like this yesterday."

"Well we were kind of on a date when we saw you yesterday, and we didn't want you to know yet so we acted like we were just hanging out."

"Well you understand if you two break up its going to be weird for all of us." Says Hayner a little annoyed.

"No its not. Me and Roxas were too good of friends to start out with for a little break up to mess up our friendship, plus I don't see us breaking up any time soon." I say a little defensive. Sometimes Hayner just needed to calm down and realize that he isn't in charge of the whole world.

"Whatever.." He says seeming not to care. Then the bell rings. We all get up me and Roxas holding hands. Hayner gives us a funny look, but doesn't say anything. When we get into the school Roxas gives me a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at lunch, Ollie." He smiles. Hayner makes a gagging sound and mumbles something to the effect of "Wow you don't have to make out in the hall way." I roll my eyes at him.

"Bye, guys."

"Bye, Olette." Says Pence not seeming to have a problem with me and Roxas being together. That's what I liked about Pence. He's a free spirit, and just goes with the flow of things. I head to my homeroom class, and sit down. I see Maycie, the girl who sits next to me staring at me.

"Um can I help you?" I ask, not trying to sound rude.

"Is it true that you and Roxas are going out." _How the heck have people already heard about us. _I think to myself.

"Uh…y-yeah."

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." She smiles.

"Um okay…"The bell rings, _Thank God. _When homeroom is over I head to my locker and then off to science. The first four period of my day go by slowly, and to my dismay, but when lunch finely comes along I'm very thankful. I'm again first at the tree where we eat at, and then Hayner comes and plops himself down next to me. "Hey, Hayner." I say with a smile as I eat my peach. He nods in my direction. I frown. I knew he wouldn't take the news well, but this was ridiculous.

"Hayner, what's so wrong with me, and Roxas going out?" I say.

"Nothing…Its just-" He stops as he see's Pence, and Roxas. "Hey, guys." He says seeming to be in a better mood, and all through lunch all I can think about is what Hayner was about to say to me. _Its just what? _I think to myself. When lunch is over Pence, and I make our way to English. We walk into the class, and sit down.

"So you and Roxas, eh? That's pretty cool." I laugh.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Hayner will come around."

"I don't know…He seemed pretty mad."

"He's not mad, he just doesn't deal well with change."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Okay. Thanks, Pence." The bell ring, and class begins. After English I make my way to the girls locker room. When I walk in pretty much all the girls are staring at me. I try to ignore it. Then this girl Holly comes up to me.

"So you and Roxas? That's pretty cute."

"Thanks?' I say as I change into my gym clothes.

"It was all a matter of time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was all a matter of time before you and Roxas went out, I mean it was pretty obvious that it was going to happen."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you and Roxas acted like you were going out anyways, and now its official."

"We did not. He wa, and still is my best friend."

"Doesn't mean you cant act like your going out." _Girls. That's all they were drama, and that's why I like to hang out with boys. _

"Whatever." I leave the locker room, and head out to the door. I see Hayner, and Roxas, and head over to see them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Ollie." He gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"Roxas, Olette! This is gym, not PDA class!" yells the coach who was on the other side of the gymnasium. When all the girls are out of the locker room class begins. It was girls vs. boys dodge ball, and it was a blast. I hit Hayner in the chest, but Roxas got me on the back of the head.

"Sorry, Ollie!" He yells as he blows me a kiss as I make my way to the bleachers. I roll my eyes, and smile at him. When gym is over, and when we're both out of the locker room we head to history. "I'm sorry I hit you." He said sweetly. "Did it hurt."

"No don't worry about it, and I'll get you tomorrow. You just watch."

"Yeah, okay." He says sarcastically, as he holds the classroom door open for me. We go inside, and the bell rings right as we get to our seats. Since Roxas, and I sit at the back of the class him, and I pass cute little notes all through class. When the final bell rings we both walk back to my locker, and then head over to the usual spot. We hang out there for awhile, but then I have to go home for dinner. So Roxas, and I leave. When we get to my house he gives me a goodbye kiss and hug. And then I go inside. I have dinner, and then go up and take a shower. After that I do my homework, and then get a call from Roxas. Me and him talk for about an hour, but my mom comes up to my room, and tell me lights out so I say goodnight to Roxas, and go to bed.

**a/n Well I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to get more of Hayner and Pence in so tell me if I succeeded, and give me some other thought if you have them. This time I really am not going to update until probably next Sunday so see you then (: Thanks**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n Hey guys I'm back from camp so I'm here to give you another chapter (: I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts Squarc Cnix, Final Fantasy, and Disney do (: Thanks.**

I wake up the next morning with my heart racing, and sweat running down my face. I had a nightmare that night. It was me and Roxas walking through town, and all of a sudden these weird creatures jump out of nowhere and start attacking us. Roxas tells me to go find somewhere to hide so I do. After I think its safe for me to come out of my hiding place I go back to where the weird creatures appeared, and I see Roxas laying on the ground. Chest not moving, and his pale skin had gone ever paler. I run to him and get to my knees. He was dead. I cried my eyes out, and then I woke up. _What a horrible dream._ I thought to myself. _I have to see his face._ I had to know that this truly was just a dream. So I jump out of bed, and run to my closet. I quickly pull out a t-shirt, jeans, and my yellow converses. I then run to the bathroom to do my hair, and makeup. Then run downstairs to have a quick bowl of Cheerio's. I run back upstairs to brush my teeth, and then down to the front door. I put my book bag over my shoulder, and scream to the house.

"I'm going to school!" Then I'm out the door. Roxas wasn't to my house to pick my up yet. I take out my phone to see the time. _7:25. I guess I'm a little early._ I sit on the porch swing and wait. After about five minutes I see him coming my way. _Oh thank God._ He smiles as he comes in for a hug, and kiss. I hug him a little bit longer, and kiss him a little bit deeper. He chuckles.

"What's that all about?" He says. Me and him face to face, noses touching.

"Oh nothing. I'm just _really _glad to see you."

"and I'm _really _glad to see you too." He say pulling away from me. He grabs my hand as we make our way down the road for school. We find our tree and sit down in the soft green grass. He lays up against the tree's trunk, and I lay my head on him chest. He runs his fingers through my hair. This almost make me fall asleep, but am waken up when Hayner, and Pence arrive. I sit up, and smooth my hair.

"Hey guys." I smile.

"Hey Olette." Says Pence, as he takes a seat next to me. Hayner just nods in my direction. That's when I remember our unfinished conversation yesterday a lunch. _It's just what? _Is the sentence that starts to play in my head over and over again. I sit there in my own little world when I feel someone shaking me. I look up and Roxas.

"Ollie, you okay?" He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Yeah, sorry. I just didn't have a very goods night sleep last night so I'm a little out of it."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry you didn't sleep well." He says as he puts his arm around my shoulders. We head into the school, and stop in the middle of the hallway. "I'll see you later." Says Roxas as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. Hayner rolls his eyes at us. Well really just at me. I shake it off.

"Okay. Bye Hayner, Pence." I say now looking in their direction. Pence gives a wave, and nothing from Hayner. I frown, and make my way to home room. I sit in my seat, and go into my own little world. The next thing I know the bell is ringing, and everyone is getting out of their seats. I look around a little dazed, and then stand up, grab my stuff, and make my way to my locker where I find Roxas smiling at me. I walk up to him, and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Hey."

"Hello." He says softly, with a sweet smile. "You okay?" He ask.

"Um y-yes, why?"

"You seem sort of out of it today."

"I told you I was out of it this morning. I had a restless night, but I'm fine." He looks me up and down. Unsure look on his face.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Roxas."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch." He gives me a hug, and then heads in the opposite direction I was headed. I then make my way to science class. I sit in my seat, and lay my head on my desk. _I need to sort things out with Hayner. See what's wrong with him._ I think to my self before Mr. Sights's ruler is slamming down on my desk. I thrash my head up, heart beating quickly as I look at him with wide eyes.

"I believe I asked you a question, Olette." Says Mr. Sights. _Has class started already. _I think to my self.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I'm not my self today, and I apologize."

"Well maybe you should get yourself together then."

"Yes sir." He looks me up and down, and then turns to Willy, the boy who sits behind me, and asked him the question I'm guessing I was supposed to answer. I learn my lesson and make sure to pay attention for the rest of the class period.

I go through my first few periods a bit out of wack. Just trying to make it to lunch without falling asleep, or thinking about Hayner, or a mix between the two. When lunch does finely arrive I get my lunch, and then go to the cafeteria instead of the tree like normal. I wanted to catch Hayner before, and get this all sorted out. In my luck I found him in the lunch line alone. Roxas, and Pence didn't seem to be around so I wait for him to pay for his food, and then I walk over to him.

"Hey." I say as I approach him.

"Uh hey." He says. Seeming a little confused.

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"Alone." He nods his head. I then grab his arm, and we head over to a spot alone behind a staircase.

"Okay we're alone. What?"

"Okay look. When you and me were talking yesterday at lunch before Roxas, and Pence showed up you were about to say something. It was around the lines of _"There 's nothing wrong with you two dating, it's just-" _and I would like to know what the "It's just" was." I cross my arms over my chest, and wait for him to explain. He puts his hands to his head, and starts rubbing his temples. Then he looks to me with a look on his face that I can't quite read, but it was a sad emotion for sure. I scoot closer to him, and place my hand on his knee. "Hayner, what is it?"

"Look Olette I don't want to talk about this here, so can we do this later?"

"When later?"

"You could call me tonight."

"I want to do this in person."

"Fine. How about you meet me at the station tower at midnight tonight?"

"Midnight is _way _past my curfew, Hayner." He stands up, puts his backpack on, and grabs his tray of food.

"Well that's the only time I'm free so take it or leave it." I think this over in my head. There was no way my mother would let me out that late, but we had to talk about this, and if this was gonna be the only time he would listen and talk to me then I was just going to have to find a way to get out of the house after curfew.

"Fine. I'll be there." and without saying anything he walks away. I grab my book bag. And make my way to our lunch tree. When I set my self down next to Roxas I notice all three boys staring at me. "Yes?" I ask.

"Your always the first one here. What happened?" Asked Roxas.

"Oh um I kept my lunch in my locker instead of my book bag like I always do, and I had to go back to get it." I lie. He believes me easily and moves on to another subject quickly. Instead my getting into their conversation I lay my head on Roxas's shoulder, and try to fall asleep. Its not hard when Roxas runs his hands through my hair. I quickly fall asleep. The next thing I know Roxas is gently shaking me awake.

"Hey there sleepy head lunch is over." I realize that I was now laying down, and my head was in Roxas's lap. I sit up and rub my eyes. _It's so bright outside. _I think to myself. Roxas chuckles a bit.

"What?" I ask in a bit ruder tone then I had intended.

"Your cute when you just wake up." He says with a small smile as he takes my hand and gives it a small kiss.

"Shut up." I say playfully still a little dazed from my nap. He smiles, and get up. He outreaches his hand as a offer to help me up. I take his and, and he lifts me up. I then notice that Hayner and Pence weren't there. "Hey where'd Hayner, and Pence go?" I say as I look around. Roxas hand me my book bag, and then grabs my hand.

"They both went off to do some work in their math class or something in the middle of lunch." He says as we make our way into the building.

"Oh."

"Yup." He says as we stop in the middle of the hallway. He grabs both of my hands in his. "Well I guess I'll see you later, Ollie." He says as he kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"Okay." I give him a hug, and then we part ways. I make my way to English by myself. When I get into the classroom Pence is already there in his seat. "Hey jerk." I say playfully and I sit down next to him. He grins.

"Sorry I wasn't there to walk with you to English. I just had to get some help on this math paper." I frown. _If he needed help why didn't he come to me? _I think to myself. As if reading my mind he says; "We were going to ask for you help at lunch today, but you seemed a bit off today, and plus you feel asleep."

"Oh okay." I smile. The bell rings. We then turn out attention to the class. I was feeling so much better after my nap. English came, and went quickly, and then it was time for gym. I walk into the girls locker room to see no one staring at me today. _Thank the lord. _I think to myself. I quickly change into my gym clothes so I can see Roxas.

When I get into the gymnasium Roxas, and Hayner are sitting on the bleacher. I head over to them.

"Hey you." Roxas smiles.

"Hi." I smile back to him.

"Hi, Olette." Says Hayner. I smile. I got words in this greeting and not just a nod.

'Hi, Hayner." Then the coaches whistle blows loudly. It was again girls vs. boys dodge ball again, and I was determined to get Roxas out. Sadly I failed at this task. He had gotten me in the back of the knee when I was going to receive another ball to through at him. I stick my tongue out at him as I make my way to the bleachers. He blows me kisses as I sit down, but then he was hit in the head with a ball. It was so funny I almost cant contain myself. He comes over to sit by me. As he takes the seat next to me he berries his head into my shoulder.

"It wasn't that funny." He mumbles out with an embarrassed laugh in his voice. I continue to laugh.

"Yes it was, Roxy. Plus its what you get." He raises his head.

"It's what I get for what?"

"For getting me out duh." He smiles, as I say this.

"You wouldn't have gotten out if you would have _"gotten me" _like you said you would yesterday." He teases.

"Shh," I say as I put my finger to his lips. He kisses it. I then lay my head on his shoulder, and watch the rest of the game.

When gym is over I head into the locker room, and quickly change back into my school clothes. When I get out of the locker room Roxas and Hayner are there waiting for me. Roxas grabs my hand.

"Well I'll see you two later." Says Hayner as he makes his way down the hall.

"Bye." Says Roxas, and I. Then we both head to History. That class passes quickly, and then it was the end of the day. Roxas, and I head to my locker, and then to the usual spot. We take our spots on the couch. Roxas, and Pence then go into a conversation about some new video game. I listen to them talk as I draw little pictures in Roxas's hand with my finger. While I'm doing so I suddenly feel eyes on me. I look up to see Hayner staring at me. I look away trying to ignore it, but I keep finding myself looking back at him. Thankfully my mom calls, and tells me it's time to get home. Roxas, and I then stand up, say our goodbyes and make our way out of the ally.

When we make it to my house he gives me a kiss, and hug, and then I go inside. I set my bag, and shoes by the door, and make my way into the kitchen to where my mom is.

"Hey momma." I say as I give her a hug from behind.

"Hi sweetie." She says as she runs hot water over a bowl of vegetables to clean them.

"You need any help with dinner?" I ask.

"Well I'm almost done, but it would be lovely if you set the table for me."

"Okay." I smile. I set out three place mats. Then I help my mom bring the food to the table. When this is all said and done my dad walks through the door. "Hi, daddy." I say as he walks into the dinning room.

"Hey there kido." He says as he ruffles my hair. We then sit down to a nice family meal.

After dinner I do the dishes, and then head up to my room to do my homework. I get this done, and then hop into the shower. After my shower I call Roxas. I was trying to keep myself busy so I wouldn't have to think about the little meeting me and Hayner were going to have tonight. Roxas, and I hadn't been talking long when my mom comes up to my room and tells me lights out. I hang up the phone, and then lay in bed. I look at the clock. _11:36. Great I guess I should head over to the station tower now._ I get up quietly, and open my door. No noise came from downstairs so I assumed that my parents were already sleeping. I them tip-toe my way back to my bed. I slowly open my window. Flinching when it made even the slightest noise. When it was open enough to where I could climb out I go back over to my door and open it again to make sure there was no one downstairs to hear me. I go back over to the window and stick my feet out. I then grab onto a branch of the tree that was nearby. When I have hold of the tree I quickly shimmy my way down it. I let out a sigh of relief as my feet hit the soft green grass. I then make my way down the road to the station tower.

**a/n Hey guys sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. While I was writing I kept getting distracted so again my apologize for the wait. I sure hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought (good or bad) so I can improve my writing. Special thanks to Raven Shipley, and Dalena Do. You guys really help me out with my writing so thank you (:**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n Hey guys thanks for reading this story I hope you like this chapter. (: I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts Squarc Cnix, Final Fantasy, and Disney do (: Thanks.**

I make my way down the road in the dark up to the train station. _Why do I feel that tonight is going to be a lot of drama? _I think to myself as I approach the station. I walk into the lobby, and up the what seemed like never ending stairs. When I get to the top I head out to the ledge. I find Hayner already there. He hears me behind me. He looks me up and down. I couldn't make out his farcical expression. It was too dark. He pats a spot on the ledge next to him. A way of telling me to sit down. I make my way over to him, and sit down. I hang my legs over the edge, and stair at my feet, trying to gather my thought, but before I can do that he speaks.

"Okay, Olette. Here it is. My apology. I'm sorry that I've been jerkish towards the whole you-and-Roxas thing. Okay? I know I can come off as this pushy, controlling guy who always wants things to go his way, and I know I get angry when things don't go my way, or the way I expected them to. I know all of this, and I want to change that about myself, but I cant. That's who I am, and I'm sorry." He says as he looks at me. My eyes still on my feet.

"Hayner, I don't want you to change. Not one bit. The whole pushy-controlling attitude of yours fits you. All I want is an explanation for why you're acting pushy, and controlling."

"An explanation is all you want?"

"Yup, that's all I want from you."

"Fine, but it's hard to say." He says seeming a bit uncomfortable now,

"Take all the time you need. We're not in any rush." He nods his head, and doesn't say anything. Gathering his thoughts I'm guessing. We sit there side by side in silence for what seemed like maybe ten minutes. _What could possibly take him so long to say? _I think to myself as another five minutes go by then he sits up straight, and clears his throat.

"Okay, Olette the explanation for my reasons of acting this way is simple…" He takes another short break from talking. "…there's really no way that I want to tell you though, but I can show you, and you might get it."

"Then show me." I say starting to get restless.

"Okay, okay." He holds his hands up in surrender. "but remember you asked for it."

"Um, okay…?" I say as I wait for him to show me.

"Okay, close your eyes." I do as I'm told just trying to get the uncomfortable conversation over with. _Gah, why can't he just tel- _my thought are interrupted when I feel Hayner's lips on mine. I then open my eyes and push him away from me.

"Hayner! What the hell?" I say as I begin to get up.

"Olette, please." He says as he grabs my arm.

"No, Hayner. Let go of me!" I say as I pull my arm away from him, and start heading to the stairs. He fallow closely behind me. When he gets close enough he grabs my arm again. I try to pull away but he had to good of a grip on me.

"Okay, I admit that showing you wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I've been wanting to do that for I don't know how long." I take a deep breath, and try calming myself.

"Okay, Hayner I get it, you like me-" He cuts me off.

"I don't just like you, Olette. I love you. I've loved you for a while now." I'm speechless. He lets go of the grip on my arm. Words still not coming to my head he walks close to me, and very close I might add. He puts his hand on my cheek. I don't stop him, but I do put my hand over his. Pressing his warm hand against my face. He comes even closer. Our bodies now pressed lightly against each other.

"Hayner…" I say in the lightest whisper. His nose almost touching mine. I still wasn't stopping him. _Am I really going to let this happen? _I think to myself, and the answer was yes. He then puts his hands on the back of my head and pulls me to him. Our lips interlock, and it was magical. I had never been apart of such a kiss. I pull away thought. "Hayner, I can't do this." I say with tears running down my face. "I do love Roxas, and this would just kill him, It kills me just thinking about how he would feel if he ever found out. I'm sorry Hayner. I'm sorry that you love me, I'm sorry that I'm with Roxas while you finely admit to me that you love me, and I'm sorry that I love someone just a little bit more then you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to say." I say as the tears flow down my face. He begins to wipe them away, and then he pulls me into a very much needed hug. I begin to cry into his chest. He rubs my back as he hugs me to calm me down. Then he pushes me gently away from his body his hands on my shoulders. I look down at my feet. He pulls my chin up with his finger so I could look at him.

"Look at me, Olette. Now I know your in love with him more then me, okay? I understand that your sorry, but I don't want you to be. You have no reason to be sorry. This is all my fault for telling you to late. I can tell that Roxas loves you, and that you love him. You guys are perfect for each other. I just wanted to tell you that if things end up not working out for you, and him then you still got me, alright?" I nod my head. "Okay, I wont tell a sole about tonight if you wont." I nod my head again. I don't think I would have been able to speak without bursting out into tears again. We then walk down the rest of the stairs and out the station doors. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I shake my head no. I needed time to think by myself. "Okay" He says as he comes in for a kiss on the cheek, but I move away from him to dodge the kiss. He was making this a lot harder then it had to be. He makes a disappointed face, but excepts it. I make a small wave to him as I begin to walk down the road. He returns the wave, and then I turn around, and make my way home.

When I get back to my house I walk around to the side, and open the fence to my backyard. I then go to the tree by my window. I make my way up the tree with ease, and through the open window. I plop down on my bed, take off my shoes, and lay down. To my surprise I fall asleep quickly, and have a dreamless night. I wake up to the beeping of my obnoxious alarm clock. _Shut up! _I shout in my head. I could tell that today was to be another off day of mine. I hit the off switch to the clock, and slowly head to my bathroom. I take my time getting ready today. When I'm done it was almost seven thirty. _I guess I'm skipping breakfast today._ I think to myself as I begin to brush my teeth. When I'm done getting ready I head downstairs, grab my book bag, and head out the door where Roxas was waiting for me.

"Hey, you." He says quietly as he gives me a hug, and kiss on the head.

"Hi…" I say sleepily.

"Oh, Ollie. Did you have another bad night last night?" He asked with worry in his voice. He pulls me in for another hug.

"Mhmm." I moan into his body.

"You want to talk about it?" He ask still holding me to him. I shake my head no.

"I just want to be with you."

"Lucky for you, I like giving you what you want." He says as he squeezes me. "Now come on we got to get to school." As we walk to school Roxas chatters on about someone he met on a chat room last night. I really don't say anything. Just nod my head, and shrug my shoulders when he was looking for a response. When we got to school Hayner, and Pence were already at our tree, "Hey you guys." Says Roxas as me and him take a seat in the grass.

"Hey." Says Pence who was doodling on piece of sketch paper.

"Hi Olette, Roxas." Says Hayner calmly. I wave to both boys as I lay my head on Roxas's shoulder.

"Olettes' not felling to good today, so you guys take it easy on her." Roxas says as he ruffles my hair, and kisses me on the forehead. The bell rings way to soon. We all get up and make our way into the building. Roxas gives me an extra long hug before he has to leave me for another class. "I'll see you later." Says Roxas quiet voice.

"Okay." I say with a slight smile as I give him a light kiss on the lips.

"Bye, Ollie. Hope you feel better soon." He says as he goes to join Hayner, and Pence. I wave to all three boys, and then head to my locker. I put some books that I didn't need away in my locker, and then head to homeroom. When the announcements are over the bell rings, and I was out of there. When I get to my locker Roxas was there waiting for me.

"Hey." I say with a smile. He gives me a hug.

"You feeling any better?" He ask._ Aw he cares so much about me. _I think to myself.

"Actually I am."

"Yay." He says sweetly. I look at the clock it was almost time for class.

"Your gonna be late."

"Eh that's okay." He shrugs. "I want to walk you to class."

"Aw you're too sweet."

"I know." He says playfully as he grabs my hand. When we get to my classroom Roxas gives me a peck on the cheek, and gives me a warm hug. "See you later, Ollie."

"Okay." I smile, and walk into my classroom. All my morning classed go by in a blur until lunch. I get my lunch at head to our tree. I sit down in the grass, and take out some carrot sticks. I sit alone for longer then normal. It doesn't bother me, it just makes me curious. I wait another five minutes when finely the boys appear. "Where have you guys been?" I question.

"For one the lunch line was incredibly long today, and two we were talking about something." Says Hayner as he picks at his lunch tray.

"What were you guys talking about?" I say as I take a drink of my soda.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, babe." Say Roxas as he leans against me. This troubles me. _Nothing that I need to worry about huh? More like nothing that we want to tell you about, babe. _I think to myself, but I soon let it go. I did not need anymore drama in my life. Hayner's new was enough drama to last me for a year. When lunch is over, and I've said my goodbyes to Roxas, and Hayner me and Pence make our way to English. On the way there I think about how easy it is to get anything out of Pence. I then think about what Roxas had said at the beginning of lunch _"Nothing that you need to worry about, babe" _I smile a sly smile as we take our seats in English.

"What's that look for?" Pence questions. _Perfect. _I think to myself. _He's fallen right into my trap. _

"Oh I was just going to ask you about you, Roxas, and Hayner's conversation today at the beginning at lunch that I quote, "don't need to worry about" unquote." I say with a smug look on my face.

"Oh, I see what you doing. You think you can get out of me don't you?" He says crossing his arms across his chest.

"Mhmm." I say with a smile. "because to be quite frank with you Pence, you can be a bit controllable."

"I'm sorry to say that I have nothing for you." He says with a smile.

"What? Of course you do." I say not taking his word for it.

"No really. I don't. You see I wasn't even apart of the conversation. They made me get out of hearing distance. So I'm just as out of the loop as you are. Sorry." He say as the bell rings. He then faces the front. _What? So it was just Roxas, and Hayner? What could they have been talking about that was meant to be kept secret from me, and Pence? _I think to myself. Similar questions appear in my head throughout class. When English is over I say my goodbye to Pence, and then make my way to the locker room. I change out, and head out to the gym. I was one of the first ones out. Roxas, and Hayner weren't even out yet so I sit down a stretch. Someone comes up behind me, picks me up, and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Thinking it was Roxas I turn my head to look at him to find that it was Hayner. I jump out of his arms, and push him away from me.

"Hayner…" I say in a hostile whisper as I look around for any sign of Roxas, or anyone else who might have seen that.

"Olette, calm down no one saw, plus I'm just playin' around so chill." He says seeming kind of angry.

"You cant just do that kind of stuff at school" I pause. "No wait, you cant do that kind of stuff ever. I'm dating your best friend for goodness sakes."

"It. Was. A. Joke. Calm down." I roll my eyes at him. I then see Roxas running towards us. As he makes his way to me he picks me up and spins me around. As he sits me down he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Well hiya." I say in a much perkier mood now that he was there. He starts to say something when the coach blows his whistle. He tells us that we were going to start kick ball and remain playing it for the rest of the week. _Great. Just great. _I think to myself. I happened to hate kickball with a burning passion. I don't know why I just did. Roxas, and Hayner smirk at me knowing that I hated the game. I just roll my eyes at them as the team capons pick who they wanted. Hayner and I were on the same team while Roxas was separated from us. I cant say that I wasn't disappointed.

By the end of class Roxas's team ends up winning 17-6. I really couldn't have cared less, but being the boy that he was he brags about it the whole way to history. Just to make him happy I play along and act like I'm heart broken.

History class goes by at snails pace. Mrs. Harp was giving a lecture about the Romans that seemed endless. Then she showed a video witch I'm pretty sure I feel asleep to at least three times. Finely the last bell rings. Roxas, and I walk to my locker and then head out the school doors. Roxas starts leading me to the usual spot, but me not to much in the mood for hanging out tells him that I was starting to not feel well again. He then text Hayner, and Pence, and tells them that we wouldn't be there then he starts to take me home.

When we get to my porch he stops, and starts to say his goodbyes.

"You can come in, and hang out with me if you wanna." I say quietly,

"Well I didn't know if you were up for it. You not feeling well and all."

"Well we could always just chill up in my room, and maybe alone time with you is just what I need to make me feel better." He smiles with pleasure.

"Oh okay then." He smiles.

We walk into the house, and start to head upstairs when my mom yells from the kitchen.

"Olette, is that you?" Roxas, and I head into the kitchen.

"Yes." I say. She turns around to look at me, and when she sees Roxas she makes a weird face. "Oh, its cool if Roxas, and I hang out in my room right?" I ask.

"Um…yeah, sure."

"Okay thanks." I say as I grab Roxas's arm and pull him out of the kitchen, and upstairs to my bed room.

I kick off my shoes, turn on my radio, and hop onto my bed. Roxas does the same. He lays against the wall while I lay against him with his arm around me. He kisses me on the top of my head.

"So you feeling any better?" He whispers into my ear. It gives me goose bumps.

"Most defiantly." I say as Roxas rubs my arms. Then I hear footsteps coming upstairs. I sit up, and smooth my hair. Roxas dose the same. My mom then peeks her head into my room.

"Hey, kids." She says.

"Hi, momma." I say trying not to sound annoyed with her.

"I was just wondering if Roxas was staying for dinner." I look over to Roxas.

"Oh um no." As he looks at his watch. "It's about time I should be heading home anyways." I frown.

"Oh okay then." Says my mom as she goes back downstairs.

"You have to go?" I pout.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer."

"Me too." I say as he hugs me. "C'mon I'll walk you downstairs." We make our way downstairs, and out the front door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say sadly.

"Yeah. I cant wait." He smiles witch makes me smile. He comes in for a hug, and then a nice kiss. He then looks at me, and I almost lose myself in his perfect blue eyes. "I love you." He whispers. This makes me tear up. _That's the first time he had said that out loud._

"I love you too." He then starts to head down the road.

I go back inside, and help my mom cook the rest of dinner. I then set the table, and am down when my father walks in the door.

"Hi, daddy." I say.

"Hey honey." He says as he kisses me on top of the head.

We sit down to dinner, but I excuse myself early, and head up to my room. I make sure to get my homework down, and when I'm done with that I hop in the shower. When I come back into my room my phone vibrated. _Oh text message. _Hoping to see a cute text from Roxas I pick it up to find it was from Hayner. **Hey (: **I ignore it. I was in no mood to talk to him after the little stunt he pulled in gym today.

I look at the clock. _10:11 _I decide that that's a enough for the day, and that I wanted to sleep after two night of restless sleep. I lay my head down on my soft pillow, and I'm out.

**a/n Hi guys I hope you like this chapter (: I worked really hard on it so yeah. Tell me what you though (good or bad) so I can make the story better for you. Thanks**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n Hey everyone, thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you like it. I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts Squarc Cnix, Final Fantasy, and Disney do (: **

I wake up the next morning in a better mood. _Finely. A goods night sleep. _I think to myself as I sit up in bed. I through off the covers, and step my feet onto the soft carpet. I smile to myself. _Maybe today is actually gonna be a good day._ I got to my closet, and pick out some skinny jeans, a V-neck T-shirt, and my yellow converses, my shoe of choice on most days. I then head into my bathroom to do my hair, and makeup. After alls said, and done I head downstairs for breakfast. I make myself a quick bowl of Rice Crispi's, and go back upstairs to brush my teeth. I was then ready to head to school.

When I walk out my front door Roxas is there to greet me with nice kiss on the lips.

"Hey, you." He smiles.

"Hi." I say as I hug him tight.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Amazingly." I say relived. He hugs me tighter.

"Well that's awesome." He says, and then kisses me lightly on the head. We then make our way to school.

When we arrive at school Pence is already there sitting under our tree. Hayner was no where in sight witch is weird. Him, and Pence walked to school together every morning.

"Hey, man where's Hayner?" Roxas ask as we take a seat in the grass.

"When I stopped by his house this morning his mom came out and told me that he wasn't feeling well." _Yes. _I think to myself. It would be good for him, and I to not be together very much right now.

Then the bell for school rings. All three of us head into the building. I give my now normal good bye hug, and kiss to Roxas before I head to my locker for homeroom. I place my unneeded text books in my locker, and head into homeroom. I go through my daily routine of checking through my homework during the morning announcements, and before I know it the bell is ringing, and its time to go to first period. My classes before lunch go by quickly, and I liked that. I head over to over to our tree, and sit down in the soft grass. Soon enough Roxas, and Pence take a seat in the grass next to me.

"Hey, Ollie." Says Roxas as he leans against me.

"Hey, baby." I smile as I kiss him. I then look to Pence, and smile. "Hi, Pence."

"Hi, Olette." He says as he takes a bite of whatever the school was serving that day. I wrinkle my nose at his tray.

When lunch is over we head into the building, and then Pence, and I walk to English. As we take our seats we chat about some new song that came on the radio last night. Soon the bell rings for class, and everyone hushes for the teacher. When English is over I say a goodbye to Pence, and make my way over to the locker room. I change into my gym clothes, and then head to the gymnasium. When I see that Roxas isn't out yet I head over to a group of girls who I sometimes talked with when Roxas, Pence, or Hayner were around.

"Hey you guys." I smile, and so do all the girls.

"Hi, Olette." Says a girl named Charlotte.

"What are you guys up to?" I say. Trying to socialize with other people other then Roxas, Pence, and Hayner.

"Just stretching." Say a sweet girl named Hailey.

"Cool." I say trying not to make the conversation get awkward. _I really do need to work on my social skills. _I think to myself. That's when I feel someone come and hug me from behind. The small group of girls smile, and so do I knowing that it was Roxas.

"Hey there, my little social butterfly." He whispers in my ear.

"Hi, Roxy" I smile. He kisses me lightly on the head.

"and hello ladies." He says sweetly as he hugs my neck.

"Hi, Roxas." The girls say in unison. That's when the coaches whistle blows.

Coach. Wazlin then picks team capons, and the choosing begins. Roxas, and I end up being on the same team as each other, and our team ended up winning.

After gym is over I quickly make my way to the locker room to change. While I was changing Hailey comes up to me.

"Hey, Olette I'm having this party at my house tomorrow at seven, and you Roxas, and your two other friends are invited if you would like to come."

"Sounds fun. I'll see if my will let me go, and let you know tomorrow." I say as I pull on my shirt.

"Sweet, see you tomorrow then." She smiles as she walks out of the locker room. I then put on the rest of my clothes, and head out the door where Roxas is to greet me. He takes my hand, and we walk to history. The teacher rambles on about the Russian revolution witch I knew everything about. For extra credit I researched, and wrote a two thousand word essay over it during the summer so I didn't listen at all. Meanwhile Roxas knew nothing. I hate to say it, but Roxas isn't the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to history so I made sure he listened to the lesson.

When the final bell rang Roxas, and I made my way to my locker where Pence was already.

"Hey Pence." I say with a smile as I open my locker.

"Hey guys I was just wondering if we were going to the usual spot today.

"I don't really feel like going down there. How about we go hang out at my house today?" I say as I finish getting what I needed out of the locker, and closeting it. The boys nod in agreement as we walk out of the school. We all make my way to my house, and through the front door. "Hey momma I'm home, and Roxas, and Pence are here." I yell to the house as I set my book bag by the door. My mother comes downstairs to greet all of us.

"Hey honey, hi boys." She says sweetly.

"Hello." The boys say being extra polite in front of my mom.

"If you kids are hungry I could make some snacks."

"No thanks." I say to us. "Three bars of sea salt ice-cream will do." I say to her. She nods and heads into the kitchen. We walk into the living room. Shortly after my mom comes in with the ice-cream.

"Thank you." We all say simultaneously. She nods and then walk back out of the living room to do who knows what.

"You guys can chill down here for a minute. I'm just going to go change into some more comfortable clothes. They nod as they turn on the TV.

When I get upstairs I head into my room. When I get in I change into a tank top and some short. Then right as I was walking out the door I spot something on my bed that wasn't there this morning. I walk over to my bed and pick up a heart shaped box, and a single orange tulip, my favorite flower. There was a note on the on the box of chocolates. It read; _Hey, Olette. I thought I would get you a little something while you were at school-Hayner._ As soon as I'm done reading the note I drop the chocolates, and flower.

_Okay, this is starting to get creepy. _I think to myself. _Hayner was in my room while I was at school. Maybe being apart isn't the best thing if he's going to go around doing this crap. _I think as I slowly back my way to the door. As I make my way out of the I bump into Roxas.

"Hey Ollie. I was just coming up because you were taking _forever_." He teases. I force a smile, and put out a small, yet convincing fake laugh.

"Sorry." I say acting like there wasn't a box of chocolates, and an orange tulip that Hayner had put creepily in my room while we were at school. He takes my hand and leads me back downstairs. We go and sit on the couch with Pence and watch a struggle match. I try to stay focused on the game, but it was to easy. Hayner was creeping me out and I didn't know what to do about it.

After a while Roxas, and Pence have to leave so I walk them to the front door. I give Roxas a hug, and kiss, and then give Pence a friendly hug goodbye. When they both leave I go, and help my mom make dinner. When that's all done I set the table, and as soon as I put the last sets of plates on the table I here my dad walk in the front door. We then sit down to a nice family dinner. I excuse myself, and go up to my room. I see the chocolates, and the flower on the floor, and make a weird face at them. I pick up the flower, and put it in a small vase that I weirdly had in my closet, and put the chocolates on my bed side table. I then go and do my homework. I get done, but not very quickly. I would keep getting detracted in my thoughts. I was so confused, but there was one thing I knew for sure, that this had to stop.

After my homework I jump into the shower, and the go crawl into bed. I pick up my phone and see a text from Roxas, and Hayner. Roxas's said: **Sweet dreams, Ollie. I love you. **I tell him I love you too, and then I regrettably look at Hayner's, and it read: **How'd you like my little surprise today? Well I hope you liked it, and how's about we keep my gift a little secret, eh? **I wrinkle my nose at the text, and didn't reply. Maybe if I just straight up ignore his little "love stunts" he would get the picture and stop, but if he doesn't someone's feeling are going to get hurt, and it's not going to be mine. I put my phone on the charger, and turn it off. I then lay my head down, and try to go to sleep.

**a/n Okay thank you everyone for reading this chapter (: I know that this one was short, and a little bit boring then the others, but every chapter counts. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know how you like it (: Thanks for reading**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n Hello everyone, and thank you for reading (: I greatly appreciate it. I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts Squarc Cnix, Final Fantasy, and Disney do. (:**

_I look around to find myself at a fork in the road I was on. Where was I. I look down to see that I was wearing a white sundress, and some brown sandals. I then look back to the fork in the road that was in front of me. I examine the path to the left, and then the one on the right. I notice that the path on the left was a lot more rough then the one on the right. I then notice the two different forest at the end of both paths. The forest trees on the left path were almost all dead which made it look a bit spooky, and the forest on the right was green, and was loud, and cheerful with the chirp of birds. I then was knocked down to my hands, and knees. I look up to see what had knocked me down. I then see two figures. Each taking a different path._

"_Who are you?" I ask. Neither of them responded, and kept walking. "Who are you?" I asked again, but this time a little more sternly. They then both stop, and look back at me. My mouth drops open when I see Roxas, and Hayner looking back at me._

_They both smile, and wave at me, and then both motion their hands for me to join them. They then look at each other and give harsh looks then back to me to see who I would go with. I start walking towards Roxas, and then stop as I notice which path he was on. He was on the left. What was he doing on this side? Why was he trying to lead me to the dark, unwelcoming forest. Why?_

I then wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I sit up in bed, and rub my head. _What was that all about? _I think to myself. I shrug it off, and whip off my blankets. As I step onto my soft warm floor. As I stand I notice the orange tulip on my desk. _I had forgotten about you. _I think to myself as I pick up the flower, and smell it, then put it back in the vase on my desk. _What am I going to do about Hayner?_.

I go to my closet and pick out some khaki shorts, my orange tank top with white flowers on it, and my orange, yellow, and white shoes. I then head to my bathroom to do my chocolate brown hair, and do my makeup. I go downstairs to where my mom is making some eggs.

"Good morning, Olette." My mother says with a smile. That when I remember about Hailey's party.

"Uh morning, and oh can I go to a party tonight?"

"Who's party?" She questions.

"This girl's named Hailey."

"Who's all gonna be there?"

"I don't know mother." I say a little annoyed. "but who I _do _know will be there is Roxas, Pence, and Hayner." She sighs. Then turns to me with a plate of scrambled eggs, and some toast.

"I suppose so." I kiss her as I sit at the table.

"Thank you, momma."

"Sure thing sweetie." She says with a sweet smile on her face again.

When I'm done with my breakfast I put the plate in the sink, and head upstairs to brush my teeth. I then head back downstairs, grab my bag, and head out the front door to find Roxas sitting on the porch swing waiting for me. When he sees me he smiles, stands to his feet, and gives me a big hug, and kiss.

"Hi, Roxy." I smile as he takes my hand.

"Hello, babe." We swing out arms as we make our way to school.

"So Hailey's having a party tonight, and she wants us to come."

"Us being…?"

"You, me, Pence, and Hayner." I smile.

"Sounds fun." He smiles.

"Yeah. I cant wait." We talk a bit more about the party as we make our way to school.

When we get to our tree we find both Pence, and Hayner. I couldn't really tell how a felt about Hayner being there. Happy that he was back so he couldn't creep in my room while I was at school, but a little disappointed that he was there because now he would be coming to Hailey's party for sure. Roxas, and I take a seat in the grass.

"So guys we're invited to a party tonight." Roxas says. _Ugh! _I think to myself.

"Party?" Hayner questions.

"Who's?" Ask Pence.

"Hailey O'shay's." I answer.

"Why does she want us at her party for?" Ask Hayner sounding a little annoyed.

"She's just being nice Hayner. You don't have to go if you don't want to." I say a little aggravated by his rude attitude.

"I never said I didn't want to go. I was just asking why she would invite _us_." Roxas gives both of us a stern cool-it-you-two look. That's when the bell rings.

We make our way into the building, and start our day.

At lunch time I make my way to out lunch tree. When I get there I sit down in the grass with my sack lunch. I take out some carrot sticks, and a small packet of ranch when Hayner walks up to me, and sit down. We were both quiet for a while, but then he breaks the awkward silence.

"So…you got my gift yesterday?"

"Uh…yeah." I say not making eye contact with him. _Where are Roxas, and Pence? _I think to myself.

"Did you like them?"

"While I do love orange tulips, and I quite enjoy caramel-filled chocolates I don't really like the fact that you-" I stop talking when I see Roxas, and Pence coming our way. Roxas smiles as he sits down next to me. He kisses me on the cheek as he says:

"Hey, Ollie." I smile. "What were you guys talking about."

"Oh nothing." I lie.

When lunch is over Pence, and I make our way to English. That class goes by quickly, and then its time for gym. Instead of going to the locker room I head straight for the gymnasium. We have a free day every other Friday so there was no need for me to change out.

When I walk into the gymnasium I find an empty spot on the bleachers and take a seat. I sit alone for about two minutes when Hailey walks up to me.

"Hey Olette just wanted to know if you, Roxas, and your two other friends were coming to my party tonight."

"Oh yeah, we all are."

"Sweet. I can't wait to see you there." She then turn to some friends who were with her and makes her way to the other side of the bleachers. I wait another tree minutes before I see Roxas, and Hayner walk in. I jump off the bleachers, and run to him. I was trying to be cute, and jump in his arm when all off a sudden Hayner steps in front of Roxas, and catches me instead. Roxas laughs, and so does Hayner. I don't. Once Hayner catcher my cold attitude he sets me down, and I walk over to Roxas, and grab his hand while I give Hayner a cold look. He rolls his eyes at me, and Roxas being the calm, happy-go-lucky person he is doesn't notice it at all.

By the end of gym I had helped both the boys with some homework that they desperately needed help with. Roxas has the history essay that was due a few days ago, and Hayner had some Spanish that he really needed help on. So I helped them out, and to my surprise Hayner didn't make anything awkward witch was good. Maybe now that he sees that I wont stand for his games he'll stop, but who knows.

When the bell rings to go to our last class of the day Roxas, and I say goodbye to Hayner, and make our way to history. I took notes over today's lesson knowing that Roxas's wouldn't do, and knowing that I would just have to copy mine for him.

Finally the last bell rings. Roxas, and I gather our thing, and head for my locker. We then head out the front door of the school, and make our way to the usual spot. When we get there Pence, and Hayner are just sitting around appearing to do nothing. I take a seat on the old couch next to Pence, and Roxas sit on the arm rest of the couch next to me. We sit around just talking. It kinda felt normal. Like it did when Roxas, and I weren't together, and it was nice.

After a while a look at my phone to see it was almost six. I then stand up. Roxas takes my hand as I grab my bag.

"Where are you going babe?" He ask.

"I need to get home so I can get ready for Hailey's party." He starts to stand up. I push him gently back down. "You don't have to walk me home, you can stay, and hang out with Hayner, and Pence if you want." He thinks about this for a minute, and then nods his head.

"Okay I'll pick you up to go to the party around seven-thirtyish."

"Okay, I'll be ready." I kiss him on the cheek, and head for the exit. "Bye, Pence, Hayner." I wave as I leave.

I make my way home, and greet my mother as I walk in, and go up the stairs. I head into my room, and go straight for my bathroom. I hop in the shower to wash my hair, and shave my legs, and then I get out grab a towel, and head for my closet. I grab my dark skinny jeans, white spaghetti strap undershirt, long sleeved pink over shirt, and my black flats. After I put that on I go into my bathroom to do my hair. I then blow dried, flat ironed, and curled my hair. I loved the way my hair felt. The normal spiked, wavy style I did everyday was changed into soft, elegant curls. I smiled in the mirror, and then applied a heavy amount of hairspray to make sure every hair stayed in place. After I did my hair it was time to do my makeup. Instead of my simple chap stick, mascara makeup job I put on some sparkly eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, canceller, and some pink lip gloss. I was this ready for the party. _Hmm why don't I get ready like this every morning? _I think to myself, and then I look at the time. _Oh yeah that's right. Because it takes way to long. _I go back out into my room to stand in front of my full length mirror. I liked what I saw, but there was something missing. I look around my room, and that's when I spot the brown wooden box on my dresser. "Ah, accessories." I say to myself as I walk over to my dresser, and open the brown box. I take out my silver cross necklace, a few silver bangles, and my silver hoop earrings. I then was ready for the party.

As I leave my room I hear my phone ringing from my bathroom. _Almost forgot my phone. _I think to myself as I run into my bathroom, and answer my phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Ollie." It was Roxas.

"Hi, Roxy. You on your way over?" I ask.

"Well that's why I'm calling…you see we have a problem. My moms not letting me go. She says I need to _"Spend some quality time with the family" _but don't worry I got Hayner, and Pence on their way over to pick you up, and take you to the party."

"Aww, babe. I wish you could come."

"I wish I could come too, but hey how about you, and me go hang out tomorrow. Just the two of us." I smile. That did sound quite fun.

"Sounds good, babe."

"Alright then. I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye Roxy."

"Bye Ollie, love you." I smile. That was the first time I herd those words come out of his mouth, and not on a text message.

"I love you too." He then hangs up. I go downstairs to show my mom how I looked, and she _loved _it. She took pictures, and everything. Then I herd the door bell. I go to get the door. I open it expecting to see Pence, and Hayner, but I to my surprise I see only Hayner. No Pence in sight.

**a/n Well I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll get the next one up as soon as possible (: Please review, and tell me what you thought (good or bad) so I can improve my writing. Thank you again for reading (:**

**~Skylar~**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n Hi guys. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this chapter. School just started so I don't have nearly as much time to write anymore, and to make it worse my weekends have been super busy so again sorry. I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts Squarc Cnix, Final Fantasy, and Disney do. (: **

"Hey, Olette." Hayner smiles. I make a deep sigh.

"Hi, Hayner…Where's Pence?" I asked while looking behind Hayner to make sure I didn't miss him or to see if he was just trailing behind.

"He couldn't make it, but no worries I'm here." He says as he opens his are for a hug.

"Look, Hayner-" He puts his finger up to my lips to shush me.

"Okay before we get too far into the whole I-don't-like-you-I-like-Roxas conversation let me just say that I just want to have fun tonight."

"Oh really?" I say suspiciously as I cross my arms over my chest, and lean against the doorway.

"Honestly yes. I can't say that I will completely stop my flirtatious ways because I mean c'mon I'm Hayner for goodness sakes, but I'll try my best to keep it on the down low." He says as he extends his hand so that I could take hold of it. I relax my shoulders as I let out a deep sigh, smile, and take his hand in mine. He smiles as he leads me down my pouch step, and when we get down to the street we link arms, and make out way to Hailey's house.

When we make our way to her house I unlink my arm from Hayner's and ring the doorbell. Music was clearly already being played, and quite loudly at that so I'm assuming no one herd the doorbell after waiting for someone to answer the door for two minutes. I ring it again, and this time Hailey was at the door in a matter of seconds.

"Olette! You're lookin' hot tonight, girl!" She says as she gives me a short side hug, and then waves us into the house. I then look her up and down. Her mahogany red hair matching perfectly with her adorable little halter top dress.

"Oh well thank you, you're looking pretty amazing yourself."

"Thanks girl." She then looks over to Hayner who awkwardly had his arms crossed over his chest clearly out of his element. She looks him up, and down, and sweetly smiles. "Hayner, right?" She ask

"Uh yeah." He says. He stiffens as Hailey comes in for a hug.

"I'm glad you made it." She then turns her attention back to me. "So where's Roxas, and uh…" She struggles with Pence's name, and I don't put it against her. It's not like she and him knew each other that well.

"Pence?" I say finishing her question.

"Yes, that's right. Where are they?"

"Well Roxas had to spend some time with his family, and I honestly don't know why Pence isn't here."

"Parties aren't really his scene." Hayner explains. Hailey nods, and when she's just about to say something the doorbell rings.

"Oh. Gotta get that so make yourselves at home the whole first floor is free game, but the basement, and upstairs are _"off limits"_. She says quoting I'm guessing her parents.

"Alright then. See ya around." I say as I pull Hayner to the living room where the party is very much alive. Everyone dancing, snacking, talking, and just having a very good time.

I take hold of Hayner's arm and try to pull him out to where everyone was dancing, but he stayed put. I looked at his face, and his body language and could tell that just like Pence parties just aren't Hayner's thing.

"Loosen up." I laugh. He puts on a fake smile, his body still not relaxing. _Hmm maybe we should start off with something more easy then dancing…Oh food! _I say to myself as I grab his arm again and then this time leads him to the kitchen where there was nice amount of cookies, chips, crackers, and things of that nature. He almost instantly relaxes as he grabs a big handful of _Chex-Mix_, and stuffs it in his mouth. I laugh. _Oh Hayner… _I think to myself with a quaint little smile on my face.

As he continues to stuff his face I start getting a little fidgety when I hear my all time favorite song come on from the big sound system in the living room. I begin to tap my foot to the beat, and not to much later my hips find the rhythm too, but I don't go dance because I didn't want to just leave Hayner by himself so I just stand there. Then all of the sudden I was being pulled into the living room. I look up to see who had grabbed my arm to see Hayner awkwardly smiling at me.

"Hayner, you don't have to dance if you don't want to." I say loudly so he could hear me over the music.

"No I want to. Plus I saw you almost about to explode when _"Every time we touch" _came on because it's your favorite song." He says into my ear

"Aw!" I say as I playfully push him. "You're too sweet." I say as I start to move my body with the fast, fun beat.

Hayner, and I stay on the dance floor for the next four or five song, but I had to take a brake. As I make my way to the kitchen I look back to say something to Hayner who I thought had been fallowing me to find no one there. I look into the living room to see Hayner still dancing, and having a good time. _Yay. _I thought to myself. _He's finely comfortable. _My mind goes blank as I feel the presence of someone coming up behind me. I quickly turn to see who it was. _What the heck is he doing here? _I think to myself baffled to see Seifer looking down at me. He's about two grades above everyone here, and just really didn't seem to belong.

"Why are you here, and where's the rest of your _"pack"_ I say to him not even trying to hide the rude tone in my voice. I honestly couldn't care less about Seifer. He never really did anything to me personally, but he was just really crappy to my friends. Weather it was calling Pence mean names or trying to start some fight between him Roxas, or Hayner. He crosses his arms, and smirks at me a bit.

"Are you referring to Fuu, Rai, and Vivi?" He says as he puts on his cool-guy act.

"Well sense you have no other friends, what do you think?" I snap.

"Well, well, well someone's a little irritable today, but anyways my gangs not here because I don't think seniors want to be at this sophomore party, I'm only here because I'm Hailey's cousin, and my mom's forcing me to be here."

"Poor, poor Hailey." I say with real pity on the girl. I mean who would ever want to be related to such a jerk. He then goes to look out into the living room. His eyes light up as he says;

"Well now. Blondie's here too." He says referring to Hayner. "This is gonna be fun." He says taking a few steps into the living room. I then grab his arm.

"Don't you dare go start anything, Seifer!" I warn. He easily shrugs my hand off his arm.

"Now surely you know me better then that, runt." He smirks. He then heads into to where the living room. I try to keep up with him, but fall behind as I'm blocked by a thick wall of dancing people. I take a deep breath, and then make my way into the group of people. Trying to make your way through those wiled teenagers was almost as hard as trying to swim against a strong current, but somehow I found a way, but when I get there it was too late. Hayner had the most angry face as Seifer sort of pushed him with is fingertips. The next think I know Seifer, and Hayner were on the ground fighting. I run to them to break it apart, but Hailey was just a little bit faster then me.

She grabs Seifer's shoulders, and pulled him off of Hayner.

"Seifer! Why the hell do you always have to ruin everything!" Hailey says while being right in Seifer's face. That's when I kneel down to Hayner's level who was laying on his back clearly in pain. I then here a loud crack. I look up to see Seifer holding his face. I laugh. _She must've slapped him good. _I think to myself. "Get out of my house!" She shouts. Seifer then runs out the door. She then turns her attention to Hayner and me.

"I am _so _sorry about him." She says and me and her help Hayner up.

"It's okay, Hailey, but I think I'm gonna get Hayner home now."

"I'm so sorry he ruined you night, guys."

"No, no. We had fun, really." I say reassuring her.

"Okay…Well thanks for coming."

"and thank you for inviting us." I say as I give a wave to her, and lead Hayner to the door.

When we get out into the fresh crisp spring night I let out a deep sigh. I look to Hayner who was now feeling his swollen purple eye.

"Are you okay…?" I ask.

"What do you think?" He snaps. He then takes a deep breath, and grabs my hand. "Sorry I didn't mean to lash out at you. You know me.."

"It's okay." I say quietly. We walk in silence for a while when I get a great idea. _Ice cream! That'll cheer him up. _I grab is hand and lead him to the nearest Ice-cream shop. He smiles at me as I order two sea salt ice creams, and a small baggie of ice. I hand the cashier my munny as he hand Hayner, and I our ice cream, and then handing over the bagging of ice to Hayner who clearly needed it.

"Thanks." He says as he sticks his ice cream in his mouth and the holds the bag of ice to his eye. I push it off.

"Anytime." I say as I quickly lick some ice cream that was about to melt onto my hand.

After our ice cream Hayner walks me home. When we get to my front door I give him the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you for taking me to the party, and thank you for walking me home…Oh and thank you for treating me like a friend again." I say as I pull away from the hug to look at him.

"You're welcome, you're welcome, and you're welcome."

"I'm sorry that Seifer had to ruin everything. Don't let him get to you, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try."

"Alright. Bye Hayner." I smile, and wave.

"Bye, Olette." He returns both the smile, and wave to me, and then disappears into the dark of night.

When I walk in to door the house is quiet. I then see that there's a note for me on the table

_Dear, Olette_

_Just in case we're not home when you get this your father, and I went out. We should be home before midnight_

_Love, Mom._

I then head up to my room and crash on my bed. After all it had been a pretty exhausting day.

**a/n Okay so that raps it up for this chapter. I'm sorry for the crappy ending, and also very, very sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys liked it, and hope to hear your feedback (good or bad) very soon**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n Hello my dears! I would like to apologize for the months of waiting I have put you all through. I had some serious writers block, but I've worked it all out! So I'm back, and I can't wait to write for all of you! I do not own any of the character from Kingdom Hearts. Squarc Cnix, Final Fantasy, and Disney do (: Thanks!**

I wake up the next morning refreshed as ever. I look to my alarm clock that reads 11:12am. I smile to myself. _I slept way longer than intended. _I say to myself as I get out from under my warm comforter cocoon, and head for my shower. I linger in the shower for a while until I remember that today was a me, and Roxas day. I quickly finish cleaning myself and hop out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my dripping body, and head for my closet. I find a floral sun dress, and slip it on, and then strap on some black sandals. I go back into my still steamy bathroom, and redo my curls so Roxas can see them. I do my makeup next. Not as flashy as last night, but a little me feminine than my usual. Once that's done I go back to my room, and pick up my phone. _Oh, one missed call from Roxas. Better call him back. _

I dial his number, and wait for him to pick up. He's on the other end after three rings. "Hello?" He says.

"Hey, Roxy. You called?" I say sweetly.

"Oh hey Ollie." I can hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah I called just wondering if you wanted to go have lunch with me." I look over to my clock that read !2:34pm.

"Oh course I would love to have lunch you, baby." I say to him as my stomach growls right on cue.

"Great. I'll pick you up around one okay?" He says eagerly.

"Sounds perfect, babe. See you then, and I love you." I say as the butterflies in my stomach start to fly around.

"I love you too. Bye." He says and then makes a kissy sound to the phone. I laugh, and give one back before I hang up the phone.

I get up from my bed, and head downstairs to find both of my parents sitting at the kitchen table drinking some afternoon tea. "Top of the morning to ya'." My dad says as he hands me a cup of tea. I smile as I sit down with them. "I've actually been up for like an hour." I say as I playfully hit him. "I can tell. You're all dolled up." My mom says as she takes a sip from her cup. "Are you going out with Roxas today?" She asked even though she knows the answer. "Yes. He's picking me up at one, and we're going to go have lunch." They nod their heads, and we change the subject.

A little while later the doorbell rings. I quickly get up from my chair to answer it. I hear chuckles from the kitchen as I open the door. I find Roxas standing there. His blue shinning even brighter than they normally do. I go in for a hug, and a kiss. "Hey, you." He whispers in my ear. Goose bumps cover me from head to toe. "Hey." I say quietly. "You look beautiful today." I smile. "You don't look half bad yourself." He honestly look amazing in his red polo collared shirt, and nice faded jeans. He playfully spins around for me so I can see every inch of him. He then grabs my hand. "You ready to go?" He says with a sweet smile. "You bet cha." I say. I quickly go back into the house, and tell my parents that I was leaving.

Once that was over with we get off my porch, and start walking hand and hand. "So where are we going exactly?" He gets a mischievous smile on his face. He stops us as he pulls something out of his pocket. "Well that's for me know, and you to find out." He then turns me around, and ties a blind fold over my eyes. "What have you got planned?" I say with an obnoxious giggle. "Like I said. You'll find out soon enough." We walk for a bit. Him behind me showing me the way. Soon we find ourselves on a train, or what I'm guessing is a train. "What are we doing?" I say with a laugh as I try to pull the blind fold off. "You better quit." He laughs as he holds the blind fold to my head. We sit on the train for another fifteen minutes, and then head back outside. He leads me some more, and finally he stops me. "Are we here?" I say as I take hold of my blind fold. "Yup. Go ahead, and take it off."

I take off the blind fold, and it takes my eyes a minute to adjust, but when they do my mouth instantly turns into a smile. We were on top of Sunset Hill, and there was the cutest picnic set up on the ground in front of me. I look back to Roxas who's smile is as big as mine. "You're amazing." I say as I practically leap into his arms. He holds me tight, and I just never wanted him to let go, but I do. I turn back to the picnic on the ground. "and this…well this is just wonderful." He hugs me from behind, and kisses my neck. "You really like it?" He whispers. "I don't just like it. I love it." I say softly. He squeezes me a bit. "Nothing could be better than having a picnic at my favorite place, with my favorite person." He kisses me on the cheek.  
"I couldn't agree more." We then sit down to eat. We make cute small talk, and are just happy to be in each other's company.

When we're done eating Roxas clears off the blanket, and we lay down together on it. "This is exactly what I needed, babe." I say as I snuggle up to his warm body. He places a deep, strong kiss on my lips. It was one of the most passionate ones him, and I have ever shared. "I'm so happy that I could make you this happy, Love." He says as he takes my hands in his. "I love you just _so _much, and I want you to understand that I will never stop. No matter what happens." He places another amazing kiss on my lips. "I love you that much too. I don't think I could stop loving you if I tried." One more kiss. "Good." He says with a playful smile.

We lay silent for a while, and then he breaks the silence. "So, how was the party last night?" _How random. _I think to myself. "It was a lot of fun. Hayner really started to get comfortable, but then Seifer decided he wanted to start crap. Long story short we left early because of Hayner's black eye, but don't worry about it. Hailey got 'em good." I laugh. "That poor girl's related to him, so she knows how he is, and knows how to handle him." Roxas laughs. "I never saw Hailey as the rough type." He laughs, and I join in. "Yeah me either, but she showed him…Anyway how was your family time?" He gives me a confused look. _What did I say? _I think to myself. "Family time….OH! Right family time. It was really good, but I would have much rather been with you, Ollie." He kisses my hands, and comes in for one on the lips. I shake off his weird attitude, and accept his kiss.

Another hour passes, and I finally sit back up. When I look to the sea beyond the railing on the hill I find the golden orange sun lingering above the horizon. _How long have we been up here? _I wonder silently to myself. "Time just goes so fast with you." I say as I take his hand in mine, and lean my hand on his shoulder. "It's so incredibly amazing, but terribly sad at the same time." He lets out a deep sigh. "I know exactly what you mean." He pauses to clear his throat. "It's amazing because you know the only reason it's going by so fast is because you're having the time of your life with the person you love the most, but it's sad because you kind of want to slow down too so you don't have to miss a single moment of your time together." He kisses the top of my head. "Exactly…" I whisper. We don't say another word. We just sit cuddled together listening to each other breath, and watching the sun creep it's way down, and pat the golden water on the horizon.

Once the sun's gone we lay back down to look at the countless number of stars in the perfect cloudless sky. I could have laid there all night with him, and well until morning when my phone rings, and kind of ruins the moment. I sigh as I answer the call from my mother.

"Hello?" I answer wanting to show my annoyance to her. "Hey sweetie. Sorry to interrupt you, but I think it's time for you to get home." I let out a sigh. "Okay. I'll be home in like thirty or forty-five minutes." Roxas sits up, and lays his head on my shoulder. I run my free hand through his hair as I hold my phone to my ear with the other. "Where are you at exactly?" She says sounding suspicious. "Sunset Hill. We had a picnic here." "Oh, okay sweetie. Your father, and I won't wait up, and we're leaving the key under the mat, but please be home when you say you're going to be, okay?" I sigh once more. "Okay, momma. I'll be there. Don't worry." I reassure her. "Alright, bye sweetie." "Bye momma." I hang up the phone, and look to Roxas who's face is pulled into a goofy pout. I giggle at him as his lower lip gets bigger, and bigger. "You have to go home…" He says sadly. I nod. He shrugs, and gets to his feet, he then helps me up, and starts walking me through town, and to the train station.

We bored the train back to Twilight Town my head in Roxas's lap as the train bumps softly on the tracks. When we get back into town Roxas offers me a piggy back ride, and considering how bad my feet hurt in my sandals I accepts. We almost make it to my house when he stops at our favorite ice cream parlor. "What are we doing?" I ask as he lets me down, and walks me into the parlor. "A date just isn't date without sea-salt ice cream." We laugh as we order our ice cream. Once it's given to us I hop back on his back, and we make the rest of the way to my house.

He sits me down on my porch swing, and then takes a seat next to me. "I had a wonderful night." I say as he pulls me in closer to him. "As did I sweetheart." He kisses my forehead. "I don't think I could have had a better night with anyone else…" He trails off. "Well I guess you better be getting in. Wouldn't want your parents to worry." I agree, and reluctantly stand up. He gives me one last meaningful kiss before I go inside.

My parents had kept their word about not waiting up, and I tip-toe my way up the stairs so I don't wake them up. I change into some more comfortable clothes, and wipe off the makeup. Once I'm back to my natural Olette self I plop down on my bed, and plug in my phone. I turn on my stereo, and grab a chocolate out of the heart shaped box, and then lay down for the night. I check my phone one last time before I hit the hay, and smile when I see Roxas's name on my screen. **Goodnight, babygirl. I love you lots, and I hope you sleep well. **_I love him. _I think to myself right before I fall asleep.

**Well there you go (: Another chapter done. I'd like to thank the last person who reviewed my FanFic. You were the one who really just pushed to start this up again so thanks you. I'd also like to thank Raven Shipley, and Dalena Do who always help me out with my writing, and always know what to say when I doubt myself with it. Thanks again and here's to many more chapter of this story! Love all of you guys, and tell me what you think!**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


	11. Update!

Hi Guys, soooo I know it's been twelve years since I last posted anything and I'm _really _sorry like honestly, but I recently finished KHII and it reminded me of this story I loved so much. I went back to read and I found that I write MUCH better now a days haa….so I'm re-writing it. I won't delelte this story until I have all ten chapters already re-written. So look out for that in the very near future (: thanks buy!


End file.
